


Camping is More Fun in Group

by Veridissima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Rain, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima
Summary: Abby and Marcus plan to go on a camping trip with Callie and Diyoza, but when it ends up raining, the afternoon takes a different turn.





	Camping is More Fun in Group

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KabbyChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabbyChild/gifts), [alstat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstat/gifts).



> I can't believe I wrote this entire thing in a week and still finished the school paper I wanted to finish!! But I did it all!!! 
> 
> This all thing is totally Alison's fault (alsta) who last weekend sent me a gif for "polyamorous camping" and this ended up coming from there - so thank you for the plot bunny!!! And then it also goes out to Annie (KabbyChild) and Jen (diyozashope on twitter) who totally dragged me into the amazing thing that is Kabbyoza and don't mind when I add Callie to everything!!! :D This definitely goes out to the three of you - thank you so much for the support!!!!
> 
> So now onto the fic, it's the first time I actually write smut like this, it's still not that explicit, but it's further than I have ever written before - so I hope you guys enjoy it and it works for you. Also I was only going to tag the main ships and the foursome, but then this ended up being very Callie/Abby heavy, so I tagged it too... I hope you enjoy those feels - I LOVE writing these too!!!
> 
> Really, guys, just enjoy this crazy thing!!! And have fun!!

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay, sweetie,” Mom asked her one more time at the door. Clarke was seventeen, and her mom was 100% sure she could look after herself, but it never stopped her from worrying.

“Mom, I’ve stayed over alone multiple times.”

“I know, but I was at work, not…”

“Mom, there’s nothing wrong with you going out to have a weekend off.”

“I love you, Clarke,” Abby said, pulling her for another hug.

“I love you too, Mom,” Clarke accepting her mom’s forehead kiss and kissing her right back. “Where’s Kane by the way?”

“He’s downstairs, waiting. He was here but he had to go home and get his clothes and things, and now we’re late to pick up Callie and Diyoza. I still don’t know who decided that we should drive up together.”

“Mom, you offered,” Clarke said with a laugh, she remembered watching tv while Aunt Callie and Mom made the plans last month.

“Did not.”

“Mom you know Callie hates driving and you said Diyoza should rest. And then you said kids are a nightmare and looked directly at me.”

“I definitely didn’t do that,” Abby told her with a smile. “I would never call you a nightmare, maybe a pest.”

“Hey!!” Clarke complained with a laugh, and her mom just pulled her in for a hug again, until Clarke started complaining and she pulled back.

“I should go.”

“I’ll walk you downstairs. I haven’t seen Kane in two weeks and I’ve actually missed his face.”

“Come on then. Do you have your key?” Abby asked, picking up her two bags, and with a nod from her daughter, closed the door behind her.

“Two bags, Mom?”

“This is why I don’t do camping – I can’t pack for this. Your dad used to pack for me when we went camping – made sure all our stuff fit in one bag.”

“I remember,” Clarke said with a laugh. “He could never pack everything in again at the end of the holidays and we ended up coming up with clothes inside supermarket bags.”

“See with two bags that won’t happen.”

As they exited their building, they immediately noticed Kane’s car parked in front of the building’s garage with the blinkers on; he got out of the car, immediately after noticing the Griffin women walking in his direction and made a beeline for her mother, pulling her in for a sweet kiss and whispering something she couldn’t hear, before turning his attention to Clarke.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi, Kane. Haven’t seen you around lately.” Kane had always been around, he had been her dad’s friend, just like Jaha – never around as often as Jaha, but that’s was probably more because of Wells – and since he and Mom started dating a bit over two years ago, he was over at the house every few days (Clarke didn’t get why they didn’t move in together already).

“I had to travel. I was in Washington for two weeks.”

“I know, Mom told me. It’s good to have you back.”

“Your mom is working late on Tuesday. What if I come over with take out from _Trikru_?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Clarke said with a smile, before telling him goodbye, and being pulled into another hug by her mother.

Clarke waved them goodbye as they drove down the street, before going back to the house, with her phone already out, texting Wells and Raven to come over.

* * *

“Already making plans without me…” Abby commented when they were alone in the car.

“You’re sure not going to watch superhero shows with me. I got behind on a few while I was gone, and it’s always better to watch them with Clarke than alone.”

“She has missed you. She told me so,” Abby spoke, resting her hand on where his was on the driving shift. “I think it’s time we talk about moving in together again.

“You think Clarke would be okay with it?” They had talked about it last year, but Abby hadn’t felt Clarke was ready for it – she had known Abby had moved on and was dating, but living together would be something else altogether.

“She likes you. And she’s used to having you around. I think she wants you around. I’ll talk to her when we get back.”

“Okay. Let me know how it goes.”

“Of course,” she said smiling, “Thanks for everything. Thank you for trying with Clarke every time.”

“Always,” he said, after that there was only silence, with their hands still holding each other close, a small squeeze for support.

Marcus drove up to Diyoza and Callie’s apartment – unlike Abby and Marcus, they had moved in together rather quickly – and Abby texted Callie when she was down there and left the car to go upstairs.

“Don’t get distracted.”

“Shut up, Marcus, that happened once.”

“It has happened way more times than that.”

“Shut up,” she threw at him and he only smirked at her – he knew she knew he was right.

Abby knew the way to Callie’s house as the back of her palm and she had her own key, so she entered the building and walked up the stairs, but rang the door when she got to the apartment.

“Hey, Doc, come in. Callie is still getting ready.”

“Hi, Diyoza. How are you doing?”

“Good. I’m going down; Kane is downstairs, right?” Abby nodded at that, and Diyoza continued, calling out for Callie, “Baby, I’m going down. I’m taking the tent and the sleeping bag,” and then turned back to Abby, “Help her with the bags, she decided to take three. She’s in the bedroom.”

Diyoza left the room and close the door behind her, and Abby walked up to the familiar bedroom. The house hadn’t changed much since Diyoza had moved in, at least besides the baby stuff, Diyoza was a lot like Marcus in that, they kept few belongings around. The bedroom was different, it had a couple of new photos – Hope, of course, and another of Callie sitting on the lap of a pregnant Diyoza.

“Abby!! Darling!! Help me choose.”

“With what, Callie,” she asked, staring at Callie still in her underwear. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“Because it’s the first time I’m going to fuck my girlfriend without a sleeping baby around and I can’t choose what’s my best bra.”

“I’m pretty sure that she will enjoy you better naked.”

“That’s where it will lead, for sure. But God, I don’t look the same I did back when I was young... I no longer like the idea of standing there naked, so can you help me?”

“Put on your options then. But you know I like you in black – you always look good like that.” The dark clothes with the dark hair and the light skin always looked great on her.

After three outfits, Abby ended up for the black one like she suspected, but she liked the dark blue one too, she may have to borrow that someday – just that and her medical gown would make Marcus very happy.

“Need any help with the rest of your clothes?”

“No, Charmaine helped with that – comfortable and warm, since it’s getting late.”

“That’s smart. No heels, Callie, I don’t care how comfortable they are,” Abby said, “Also I can’t believe I just proved Marcus right about us always making him wait.”

“He can wait, Abs. He should always wait.”

“Ohhh… God, just shut up,” Abby said, with a laugh, laying down on the bed, as Callie moved around the room, finishing getting dressed.

“I’m ready now, love. Come on. We’ve made them wait enough.” Abby got up from the bed with that and followed Callie out of the house with that, taking one of her bags as she locked the apartment door.

“I still don’t get why we couldn’t go to a nice hotel,” Callie complained as they walked down the stairs. Abby couldn’t help but agree – room service, spa treatments with Callie, and Marcus’ naked back as he swam in the pool, a large shower for them to enjoy.

“Next time, we drag them there, somewhere nice. Let’s just do this for them now.”

“What we do for the people we love,” Callie smiled at her own words, and Abby couldn’t help but smile back. Abby didn’t think she had ever seen her as happy and in love as she was now, not since they were young and just the two of them. She had never found a partner like Abby had with Jake, and now with Marcus. When Callie had been with Marcus – it had only been a mess of pain and good sex – and she had thought herself in love with Diana Sidney (which Abby still had a hard time wrapping her mind around) but that had crush and burned so hard. Diyoza was different – she was hard and strong, but there was this softness to her as well, this gentler side she showed to the people she cared about.

“Don’t you dare say anything, Marcus,” Abby told him as she got into the car as Callie sat on the back. He only smiled at her, and zipped his lips closed. And taking one last look, checking everyone was ready, he turned on the car and started driving away from the city, as Abby messed up with the radio, trying to find something that would please them all – Diyoza had a very particular taste in music.

“So how’s Hope?” Abby asked Diyoza.

“She’s good. I hope she will still be when we get back.”

“It’s the first time she’s staying with McCreary for the weekend,” Callie filled in.

“He has been good with her so far, but for an entire weekend… If he gets into trouble and they need him – I’m fucked.” Abby knew very little about Hope’s father – she knew Diyoza had met him jail where she worked at as he visited people, they had sex against the wall behind the prison more than once during her smoke breaks, and then she was pregnant. Marcus knew McCreary for when he still worked with Diyoza, he had told her that he was supposedly the alpha dog of a gang and went by the nickname Graveyard in the streets.

“You gave him Indra’s number, right?” Marcus asked.

“Yes, I did. But I’m not sure if he will call a cop for help. I told him she’s off the clock when it comes to Hope, but I don’t know if he took my word for it,” she answered. “I’ll be texting him during the weekend.”

“Worst option, you have him call Clarke,” Abby said, “Okay, don’t have him talk to her, I’ll talk to her, but if you need she can look after Hope. Bellamy is free, right?” Abby asked Marcus – he had met the Blake kids years ago, when their mother got moved to the prison he was at and they were visiting, and since then he kept tabs on them, making sure they were okay. Bellamy was particularly good with children, he had played a big part in raising his younger sister.

“He’s in college. But with enough time, he can drive back if needed.”

“And this Bellamy is?”

“Aurora Blake’s son,” Marcus answered.

“And you would trust him with Hope?”

“Yes, I would,” Marcus agreed, “And Clarke will still be there. If Wells joins, it’s quite the group of responsible people.”

“Sure, I’ll be sure to tell Clarke to not let Raven stay over if she has to look after Hope – that girl has an ability to get into trouble that amazes me, luckily she’s just as good getting out,” Abby told the car, “I’m sure Clarke already called her to come over.”

“Thanks,” Diyoza thanked her, before turning the conversation to Callie, while Abby sat at the front with Marcus, keeping the conversation going, sharing the details of the trip that he hadn’t told her yet. After a bit, Abby meddled with the radio again, it was something she usually did after two or three songs, never sure each channel to pick – she liked the variety of channels.

“For fuck’s sake, Abby, can’t you just pick a station?” Diyoza complained when they were almost one hour into the trip. “It’s what?! The seventh time you reach for the radio.”

“What?” Abby asked as she took her hand out of the radio like she was just burned.

“She always does that,” Callie said, “since we were kids, at least since she started riding in the front seat.” Marcus laughed next to her, throwing her smile.

“She did that when Clarke was a baby. Jake once told me that was why he had multiple music tapes for children in his car at all times,” Marcus said.

“She would take three mixtapes in every trip we made.”

“Being talked like I’m not here is not fun,” Abby told both, before answering Diyoza, “I just like different music genres.”

“I’ll put on my _spotify_ ,” Diyoza argued, “I promise it will have different genres.”

Abby agreed to that, even if she realized that after a few songs, she was raising her hand to the radio again, Marcus noticed the gesture and couldn’t help but laugh, before taking her hand in his for a second and squeezing it. Without the opportunity to move her fingers every few minutes, she ended up falling asleep, only waking up when she felt the car park, near a diner.

Abby noticed that Callie and Diyoza had already left the car, and Marcus was the one left to wake her up, telling her that they were all hungry and had agreed to stop for dinner before they made camp, nobody would be in the mood to cook then.

“Sorry, I feel asleep,” she apologized, getting out of the car.

“No problem, Abby,” he told her, taking her hand as they left the car. “Let’s just go eat now. We should be there soon enough.”

It was a small diner, styled like it was from the 50’s with tones of red and purple, they saw Diyoza and Callie sitting at a booth in the back, already with a plate of onion rings and milkshakes.

“I got you a strawberry one, darling,” Callie told her and Abby finally noticed the third milkshake. “I didn’t know what you wanted, Marcus.”

Abby took a seat and an onion ring while Marcus went to order his drink, and then they started to think about their actual meal, all of them wanting to go for burgers, but deciding on different toppings, and then fries and a lettuce and carrot salad, that really only Abby and Callie ate; Abby ended up taking a bit of Marcus and Callie’s burgers as well, and before finishing their meal, she and Callie asked for another strawberry milkshake to share.

They had all been too full for dessert, so after paying, they got back into the car for the last stretch of the trip, dreading that they would still have to set their tents. 

* * *

After dinner they had all been tired. The drive from the city had been a long one, which wasn’t easy after a hard day at work – Callie had finally finished the article she had been working on for the last two weeks and it was finally coming out on Monday, after she had checked all her sources, and they had compromised to not open their mouths before then. So when they got to camp, they set their tents fast, ready to retire to them for the night.

Abby had gone with Callie to go get ready in the showers, while Diyoza and Kane had somehow peed outside and everything – they promised they washed their teeth at least. Abby had also helped her pull her hair up as she stood there in the lingerie she had brought. She pulled a robe over her clothes as they walked back to camp.

Callie caught a glimpse of Abby entering her tent, before dropping her robe and entering her own tent. Finding Charm already waiting for her, her clothes already off, only in her underwear – God, she looked beautiful.

“I thought you had gotten lost out there,” she commented, immediately pulling Callie to her lap and her lips to her own.

Callie answered the kiss, one hand holding her face, and opening her mouth to Charm’s tongue, as the other was brought up to her naked chest, twirling her nipple between her fingers until Charmaine moaned into her mouth, and Callie pulled away.

“You know I put on this little thing for you,” she told her, pulling her hands away, resting them around her neck as she looked into her eyes. “The least you could do is appreciate it.”

“Ohhh… you may be sure I’ll be appreciating,” Charmaine said, before cutting her by surprise and rolling them until Callie’s back was on the sleeping bag.

“Hey…”

“You look beautiful…” Charm whispered in her ear, before kissing down her body, starting with her neck, moving down to her chest, kissing the top of her breasts, the naked skin uncovered to her… and while her right arm kept her from crashing Callie, the other hand started wondering into Callie’s leg, her inner thigh… Callie could feel her tracing letters on to her, her own name, but not moving any closer to the top.

“Charm… please…”

“Ohhh… baby, how wet are you?”

“Why don’t you check?!” she answered.

“You’re not tricking me,” Charm answered and took her hand completely away from her thigh. Charmaine stood up at that, kneeling at the bottom of Callie’s legs, running both her hands down her torso, still clad on the black cloth, before starting to touch herself as she pulled her underwear off.

“Charm, please, let me touch you.”

“No… not yet… And you can’t touch yourself either,” she whispered, before throwing her head back as she touched that spot that always made her scream.

Callie listened to her – she hadn’t heard her like that in awhile. They had gotten so use to being quiet since Hope had been born, afraid she would wake up… The tent was only filled with Charmaine’s moans and groans, and Callie’s own name being whispered over and over. Callie focused on that, stopping herself from touching herself or reaching for Charm’s leg.

“I’m so close, baby.”

“God, kiss me. Let me hold you.”

Charmaine gave in, leaning down. Callie took her face on her hands and kissed away her moans and groans as she came, before dropping next to her.

“I love you,” Charm whispered to her shoulder.

“I love you too, but you know I’m dying here.”

“How wet are you now?” she asked once again.

“Charm, I’m right here, you could check,” she said, before kissing her again. And then she immediately felt Charmaine’s hand on her thigh, this time actually touching her, before quickly pulling away. “Charmaine…”

“You’re using my full name and everything,” she said with a smirk, kissing her arm, while her hand started quietly tracing circles from her thigh to her stomach. “Baby, I’m going to make you scream so loud tonight. There’s no hurry… and I’ll take my time with you. I’ll go slow, so slow, that by the end you will be pleading like never before.”

Callie was getting hotter and more frustrated by the moment, and her only possible answer was to pull Charmaine mouth to hers and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Marcus’ fingers played on the skin of Abby’s lower back, reaching from under the sweater she had stolen from him and had put on after they had had their fun. Marcus had his eyes closed but sleep would not come when he could still hear the familiar sounds from the other tent.

Callie’s moans and pleads were clear through the tent, and there was something deeply familiar in them, even if he had never heard her like that – not for that long, not begging like that. He couldn’t fall asleep like this, and he didn’t know how Abby had.

But it turned out she wasn’t asleep.

“Marcus, your heart is beating fast,” she said, laying a kiss on his chest. He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt, had only pulled his pants on. Abby’s hand reached around his torso, holding him close as she pulled herself up to be near his ear and whispered, “Have you ever heard her like that before?”

“Abby…”

“You can hear how she’s really close, you know… you know how she’s biting her lip to stop herself from coming.”

“Abby…”

“I know you were thinking it too,” she said, coming back down, to rest her head on his arm, as her hand reached for his pants, calling attention to the bulge, he had been trying to ignore.

“Abby…”

“Relax, Marcus,” she said, reaching her hand under his waistband, but she stopped before doing anything else. “Unless you don’t want me to, I can stop.”

“No, don’t. You can.”

“Okay,” she smiled at that and pecked his lips. “Close your eyes,” she asked, as her finger started to trace him, calmly slowly – Marcus could barely feel her. “Imagine it’s Callie touching you…”

“I don’t want to,” he said, opening his eyes quickly. “I want you, I want to imagine you. I always want you,” Marcus told her – it was true. Sex had always been okay, he had liked it before like he was suppose too – _because everyone does, right?_ – but with Abby was different, with her it was great.

“I love you,” she told him, with another kiss, and closing her hand around him. “What do you want?” she asked.

“You,” he answered, just as they heard another loud scream from Callie, followed by pleading with Diyoza.

“She’s close,” Abby murmured, before taking her hand from him and pulling her sweater off and getting out of her shorts. Marcus realizing what she was doing, pulled his pants down as well, before Abby climbed on top of him.

Abby dropped herself on him quickly, still wet from their previous activities and from everything that was happening right now. Abby started moving, and she started setting the rhythm – she moved fast and he knew it was building – she was making sure he hit the stop every time and she had taken his hand to her clit. And then she would stop and go slow – it was killing him and it was killing her. And then by the third time, he realized what she was doing.

Abby’s orgasm was building at the same time as Callie’s, their sounds mixing together in his mind, in unison, but Abby would stop when she knew Callie hadn’t come yet, that Diyoza hadn’t let Callie come.

“Abby, I don’t know how much more I can hold…” he whispered as she started to slow down again, and then turned her around and pulled out.

“Marcus…”

“It’s my turn now,” he said kissing her lips and down her body, before adding. “Imagine it’s Callie kissing you.”

“You’re here too,” she reminded him. “You’re kissing me. She’s…”

“She’s touching your thigh, slowly.” Marcus touched her thigh then, as he continued kissing down, as his hand moved up, to her breast, with her nipple between her fingers. “This is her touching you. This is me kissing.”

“God, Marcus,” she moaned, taking hold of his hair, as he brought his lips down. Marcus knew how to kiss her, and he kept the same rhythm Abby was building before, he would bring her to the edge and then stop, reaching to kiss her stomach and lips. Marcus didn’t know how she was holding it, and he didn’t even know how Callie could, they had been hearing for so long now.

“You okay?” he asked and she only nodded as an answer, and he moved back down as they could hear Callie again. Marcus brought another hand to her breast again, while the other held her in place by the hip. And then something changed, Callie’s screams were building, but there was no stopping now.

“She’s coming,” he barely heard Abby whisper as she pulled him up by his hair. She was able to throw her legs around his back, and Marcus with some quick work was ready to enter her once again. They moved fast after that, their kisses drowning each other moans while Callie’s whispered Diyoza’s first name over and over again, and called for God more than either of them had ever heard her do.

And then Callie came. And just a few feet away, Marcus and Abby did the same. They could still hear her, but they were too tired to do anything else, so his body dropped to the side, so not to squish her and then he kissed the side of her head as she snuggled closer to him, still trying to catch her breath.

“I love you so much, Abby.”

Still unable to speak, she just squeezed him a bit tighter, and he kissed the top of her head again, before pulling the sleeping bag close again.

“I’m not sleeping naked, Marcus,” she whispered with a laugh, “Outside, in the woods.” She pulled away just a bit, to put on clothes while Marcus cleaned himself and pulled his pants on once again, and then opened his arms, so Abby could come to rest close to him again.

“Good night, Abby.”

“I love you too, Marcus,” she said. “You know that, right?”

“Of course,” he answered. He knew Abby loved him, he was sure of that, it had never changed anything that she also still loved her husband, and it didn’t change anything that Callie had in some way been in here with them.

“Sleep well,” she said with a kiss, and he answered the kiss with fervor, before closing his eyes and getting ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Charmaine was finishing her shower and she could hear Abby and Callie talking, but the water drowned most of the noise, with the exception of their laughs every few moments.

“Charm, are you almost done?” she heard Callie ask after she knocked on the door.

“Yes, babe,” she said, closing off the water, wrapping herself with her towel and opening the door. Both Abby and Callie were already dressed, Abby was near the mirror fixing her hair, while Callie was just near the shower, so she took the opportunity and stole another kiss.

Last night had been good. They hadn’t had a time like that in a long time, they had never had a night like that, before she was pregnant and couldn’t move like she did yesterday. Pushing Callie to the brink multiple times, and when she came – she had never sounded like that.

“Still sore?” she asked with a laugh.

“Shut up,” she said, “And you’ll pay tonight.”

“I look forward to it,” she told her with another kiss, before going to where she had left her clothes folded, pulling on a sweater and black baggy pants, before brushing her hair into a ponytail. She had left her boots back at the tent and put on her slippers and they walked back to camp. They had put their tents still a long way from civilization, and the walk back there from the showers took a good 20 minutes.

Kane was already back there, preparing breakfast for all of them, and after she got her boots, she went to join them again, and after a while she realized that he wasn’t looking at them.

“Hey, I think it’s about to rain,” she spoke up as she took a bite of the toast. “What do you think, Kane?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You’re not even looking up,” she argued.

“You can smell the rain when it’s going to come,” he answered, before getting up, “I’m going for a walk.”

“Marcus,” Abby still tried to call for him, but nothing.

“What’s going on with him, Ab? Did you have a fight?”

“No. It’s nothing really, it will pass.”

Charmaine wasn’t convinced by this and she knew Callie wasn’t either, but she didn’t push Abby anymore and they continued talking about Hope’s little achievements, like they were before.

McCreary had texted her this morning with a photo of Hope eating some mashed fruit, and the girl seemed happy and well fed at least, and Diyoza tried to ignore what she was pretty sure were drugs in the kitchen counter. She had tried to call him but had gotten no answer, only a text message saying he would call after his meeting.

The conversation moved from children to their jobs, to work and Callie’s article – she had spent so many nights awake working on that or travelling to whatever place to talk to her source, and she hadn’t let her read it yet – she couldn’t wait for Monday. And it was only a bit after she stepped away to answer McCreary’s call that she was proved right.

The call went alright. After she yelled at him for a bit as she heard people swearing on the back.

“Like you don’t swear in front of her,” was his answer.

“I do not, McCreary, so get your people in line for fuck’s sake. Also are you stupid?! The photo you sent me had drugs in the back. I don’t want that around when she gets older. She’s not really reaching for stuff, but if she was it’s dangerous.”

“I know. Calm down. I’ll have this place cleaned up for next time. I’ve got a crib and a baby chair already. And see I told you someone would get me a car seat.”

“Just keep an eye on her. Don’t let anyone you don’t trust touch her.”

“I got you. Calm down. She’s my kid too.”

“Yeah, yeah, that part I would dispense.”

“You wound me,” he said. “I’ll send you another photo later. Now go back to your nice lady – you know, people were saying you should bring her around more times. She’s really h--” With that, she turned off the call on his face, before walking up again to Callie and Abby, and she had just dropped her arm around her when it started to rain. She was right.

It wasn’t just a few drops, but real rain.

“Fuck!” Abby swore as she got up and started packing the camp away, while she went to their tent, and Callie went to Abby and Kane’s. Kane was running back as they finished packing everything.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, running in to help Abby. “Sorry, you were right, Diyoza.”

“Like I usually am,” she threw her things, and a few of Callie’s behind her back, and tried to cover herself with her sweater.

“Sure you are, Charmaine,” Callie said, throwing her look, that told her that it wasn’t the time to gloat. “Where are we going?” They had left the car at the entrance, and they had decided to go deep into the camp, so she wasn’t really in the mood to walk all the way there in this rain.

“I saw a cave close by, we could hold off the rain,” Kane suggested, and they all agreed to that – it was stupid to just stand here in the rain.

While it was a short walk, it was enough for when they got to the cave, they were completely soaked.

“I will try to get a fire going. It’s too damn cold,” Diyoza told them.

“Thank you,” Abby spoke, “Take off your clothes, we’ll get sick if we stand here just in our wet clothes. I’ll try to find something dry to put on.”

Charmaine dropped down to her underwear and sports bra, which weren’t completely dry, but they weren’t too wet, and she started working on the fire – survival techniques from when she had been in the army. It had kept her warm many nights before.

When the fire was burning, Charmaine called Callie to her side; the floor wasn’t comfortable, so they laid their sleeping bag on the ground (the bottom was wet, but the top was dry at least).

“Abby, did you find anything dry?”

“No, we were stupid enough to have our things outside to freshen up. And what wasn’t got wet then, it got wet on the way here.”

“Move the things closer to the fire, maybe some of them will dry,” Callie suggested as she got up to help, which gave her a great view of her ass in those small black panties. And Abby didn’t look bad either.

While they moved that closer and she helped arrange them near enough to the fire to dry, but not enough to burn, Kane was opening up the tents, so they could also dry.

“How long do you think it will rain?”

“It’s looking bad, Doc. It could last all day.”

“Fuck, there goes our holiday.”

“How’s the food?”

“We brought a lot of canned food, so that is not a problem,” Abby told them, before sitting on the other side of them, pulling her knees to her chest, looking a bit behind them, following Kane with her eyes, until he came to sit behind her, and pulled almost completely against him.

They were all still cold, but Abby’s teeth had stopped trembling at least, and Callie had started talking, at the same time as she moved her hands to keep warm. But Charmaine couldn’t help but notice that Kane still wasn’t looking at them in the face, and she realized that most of everything he was avoiding looking at Callie.

She continued observing him, he kept Abby on his lap and almost absent minded his hand kept going in circles around her stomach – if she hadn’t mentioned that the plan for tonight had been to drink, she would wonder if she was pregnant.

“The alcohol must still be good,” she spoke up, remembering that no way they were planning to spend this weekend sober. “That will warm us up.”

“It’s like mid-morning,” Abby argued.

“More like late morning by now. And it’s definitely dark outside enough for us to pretend it’s later on.”

“Besides it’s 5pm somewhere,” Callie added, “Come on, Abby. It will be like college, drinking sangria while we wrote stupid philosophy papers.”

“You drank while you wrote those papers. You finished with an A in that!!” Kane exclaimed, looking at Abby.

“Sure did. Some people are just smarter than you,” she said, throwing him a vicious smile.

“No wonder I hated you...” he said with a laugh.

“Hey,” she argued, before punching him, and then turned to Callie, “Do you remember what you finished that one with?”

“B+ or something like that. Not an A, that’s only for perfect Miss Abby.”

“Now I feel you’re both ganging up on me,” Abby said with a laugh.

“So you had that class together?” Charmaine asked as she got up to get their bottles – red wine for Callie and Abby, and then she had brought tequila and whisky.

“It was when we actually first met Marcus,” Callie said. And Charmaine noticed Marcus hiding his face on Abby’s shoulder once again. “He and Abby got into petty fights in class.”

“Philosophy debates,” they both corrected at the same time.

“Sure, call it that. Teacher’s pets,” she murmured with a laugh. “And then who? Either Jake or Thelonious brought him to a party.”

“Thelonious did,” Kane filled in. “We had a lot of the same subjects.”

“But Jake already knew you from a sports thing – ultimate Frisbee? He loved that game – I think he spent more time playing that than going to classes. He taught it to Clarke from the moment she could walk.” After Abby said that the mood changed for a bit, as a Charmaine filled two plastic cups with wine, giving one to Callie and putting the other in front of Abby.

“Thank you,” she said, as Kane squeezed her a bit tighter and kissed her back, before speaking.

“It was good old basketball, actually. I think he only convinced me to play Frisbee once or twice.”

“I was the one who ended up dating multiple guys from his team – mostly jerks,” Callie spoke, taking a sip of the wine.

“Whisky or tequila for you, Kane? Or wine?”

“Keep the tequila for later,” Callie said, “I want to do shots.”

“So, whisky, it is.” She poured more than the recommended two fingers before giving the plastic cup to Kane and they continued with their college stories.

Charmaine had never gone to college, after high school, she enlisted immediately and was there for a long time, raising through the ranks until a few years ago. Coming back to civil life had been hard, that was why she had clicked with Kane quickly – he had only enlisted after college and had been there for less time than her, but he still got how reintegration could be hard. And then he had helped her get the job at the prison.

As the conversation flowed, so did the drinks. The stories got crazier by each turn – normally always Abby or Jake’s ideas, Callie almost always supporting Abby’s ideas, and Kane always with the arguing voice, and Jaha depending on the issue.

“Baby, let’s open the tequila!!” Callie exclaimed. It was now way past lunch time – they had opened two cans of beans – and the rain was still falling hard outside. “Body shots, please. Abby, can you?”

“Sure. We haven’t done those in years.” Abby moved around, climbing out of Kane’s lap, before lying herself on the ground.

“No lime and salt,” Charmaine informed, before picking up the bottle, “Can I?” And to a nod from Abby, she poured it in her belly button. And while it was much harder without the advantage of the height of a bar top, Callie found a comfortable position and drank the tequila, before devolving into giggles in Abby’s abs.

Then she noticed Kane was acting weird again, turning his head and blushing, and she couldn’t take it anymore, she thought they had moved past this.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Kane? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“It’s nothing,” he answered, but so did Abby and that caught her by surprise.

“We heard you last night. More precisely we heard Callie.”

“God, sorry, but I’m sure it’s not the first time you’ve heard somewhere have sex in the next room.”

“Probably not. But it’s the first time he makes me comes pretending his hands are Callie’s and timing my orgasm perfectly with hers.”

Charmaine couldn’t see Callie’s face, but she had raised her head from Abby’s belly and was looking at her – a silent conversation between them that neither Charmaine or Kane were privy too. She knew their relationship was a complicated one at times, outside of their best friends status. They had never put labels in anything, but they had been in love and they had had sex from a summer in high school before their first boyfriends until well into college and Jake came into the picture. They hadn’t been dating, so they just went back to no kissing or sex like they always did when one of them dated someone else, but then Jake ended up being Abby’s love of her life, and Callie had been left high and dry. Callie had once even told her she wasn’t sure if Abby considered what happened with Callie more than a straight girl’s experimentation – Charmaine thought they should have talked about it years ago, but maybe this was the chance.

And then before she realized, Callie was looking at her and Abby was looking at Kane, waiting for a signal of what should happen next.

“Yeah, Abby,” he spoke first.

“Yeah, kiss her, baby.”

Then Callie raised herself over Abby’s body and kissed her, and it lasted for just a few seconds, before they both dissolved into giggles. Abby placed a kiss on Callie’s head and then pulled herself up and turned to the other two people in the room.

“Why did you say yes?” Abby asked, looking at both of them. “Marcus…”

“Because I love you and you still love Callie.”

“Marcus…”

“I’m really just here, because you three have all fucked each other, and I really only have with one third of you and I would like to even the score,” she said dropping her underwear and pulling her bra off. And Callie giggled from her position on the floor once again, offering her arm up, so Charmaine kneeled down, pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

From the floor, she could still hear Abby once again repeat Marcus’ name.

“Marcus…

* * *

“Marcus…” Abby repeated, she didn’t want to do anything he didn’t want. They were in this together or not at all.

“I wanted you to kiss her, Abby. For you, for her, and it’s like… God…” he complained running a hand through his hair. Abby knew he was spiraling, so she stepped forward and took his hand in hers and stepped forward with a kiss to his lips.

“Tell me, Marcus. I need to hear it.”

“You’re beautiful. So is Callie and so is Diyoza. I would like to see you with them.”

“Would you like to be with them?” she asked with another kiss.

“I don’t know that. But I want to touch them,” he whispered, “as long as you’re here.”

“Good,” she told him with another kiss, before turning to her best friend and her girlfriend. “Can we join? Or are you too busy with each other.”

“Definitely can join,” Diyoza said with a smile, exposing herself, Abby already knew it would be both of them leading the night – afternoon, actually, the sun was still out there hidden being the rain.

“I’m definitely not twenty anymore, so I’m not having sex on pure rock,” she told them, “I’m going to get the sleeping bags and blankets.” Abby arranged it all together in this part of the cave that was softer, more like dirt, which wasn’t ideal, but it beat rock – she was regretting more and more that they hadn’t decided on a hotel (but honestly of they had this wouldn’t be happening).

She was finishing the little corner, when she felt a pair of arms around her, too light and skinny to be Marcus, and too familiar to be Diyoza. Abby put her hand on top of Callie’s interlocking their fingers, while feeling her lips on her neck.

“How does it feel?” Callie asked from behind her.

“Kiss me,” Abby asked, turning in her arms, and taking her lips on hers. Some of the awkwardness from before was gone, pleasure and happiness were what she felt. Callie dipped her fingers into her hair, massaging the bottom of her head while Abby kept her hand on her face, tracing her cheek. The kiss heated up, their mouths opened, and their tongues touched each other like they hadn’t in many years.

Between kisses and breaks to take long deep breaths, they made it to the floor, side by side, before Callie started kissing her neck and moving lower. Then Abby stopped. It had been a long time. A long time. More than twenty years and a child changed a body. It wasn’t like Callie hadn’t seen her naked in between – it was to her she had gone when she had gained stretch marks with Clarke and was afraid to be naked with Jake again. Callie’s words that, as a person who knew her and Jake for more than an hour, she could say with complete certainty that Jake would love her no matter what, and he would always find her sexy and attractive.

“Abby,” Callie whispered, tracing her arm and then the top of her thigh when she realized Abby had spaced out. “I changed too. And I can promise than not one day I stopped finding you beautiful. So beautiful…” she told her before kissing her down to her breasts and unhooking her bra, throwing it away, before starting to place little kisses around the nipple.

Across the room, when the bra was thrown, a laugh was heard, and while it didn’t distract Callie’s ministrations, Abby looked up from her dark hair, but still keeping a hand massaging her neck, and saw Diyoza with her head thrown back with a laugh, sitting on Marcus’s lap.

“She’s eager, isn’t she?” she asked standing up, still the only one completely naked, and earned herself a middle finger from Callie, while Abby was caught by surprise with Callie finally taking her nipple in her mouth, and she moaned rather loudly. “She’s good too,” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah, that was new.”

“You’re no longer children learning each other bodies,” Diyoza spoke, speaking to their history, before turning to Marcus, “Kane, I imagine your lover’s right breast would like some attention as well.”

Marcus took the queue and walked up to Abby, kneeling next to her, a tender kiss to her lips as she was mid moan due to Callie’s mouth, and then unlike Callie, he didn’t immediately go for her breast, but started kissing her stomach.

Abby was happy to notice him lay kisses on Callie’s side as well, and felt her shiver on top of her, before relaxing again.

“Babe, your hand, please,” Diyoza asked, as she sat near Abby’s head and took her head to rest on her leg, and up close she could see how wet she already was and how Callie’s fingers entered her quickly – she set a rhythm, fast and hard, but her lips and mouth continued soft and sweet on her breast, having moved now away from her nipple.

She could feel Diyoza trembling and getting closer, and Abby found herself mesmerized by her breathing, her moving, the way she responded to Callie’s movements, she was so distracted that it took her a moment to realize that nobody was touching her breasts anymore. She could still feel the weight of them on her body, but Marcus and Callie were kissing now, tongues kissing, and hands moving – Callie was discovering with her free hand how it was to kiss a long-haired Marcus Kane, while Marcus held to her butt, trying to move her closer to him.

Abby let him. Scooching herself up from there and climbing on Diyoza lap, straddling her and feeling her immediately holding her in place with her warm hands on her back, and then Abby shooed Callie’s hand away and plunged three fingers into Diyoza.

“Go slow, Abby,” she whispered. “Callie was just mad about my comment before.”

Abby took the request to heart and started moving slow – excruciating slow and making sure to keep her thumb away from her clit, but having picked up from her previous closer look and Diyoza’s moans, which angle hit her g-spot.

“I can go that slow too,” she whispered, pushing her hand inside her underwear, and finding her already wet, inserted two fingers inside her, making her let out a long moan, that even made Callie and Marcus look up from where they were making out like two teenagers that were too afraid of doing anything else.

Their rhythms matched each other. Diyoza only sped up when Abby did, so she found herself moving her fingers faster, taking her partner’s clit in her thumb, because she wanted to come, while she drowned out her moans with a kiss and then finally biting into her neck, with Diyoza’s groans in her ear and her fingers pressing into her shoulder. They kept holding each other, too tired to move, until taking another chance to look at Marcus and Callie.

They hadn’t moved much. Callie was laying down, with Marcus on top of her, holding his weight of her with his arms on her floor, but they were still only kissing – underwear still on and hands in respectable places.

“If you’re up to it, I know Callie would love to be eaten out by you,” Abby blushed at that, but had no objections to the proposal.

“And you?”

“Watching her come and groan into your fiancée will be pleasure enough.”

Abby didn’t bother correcting Diyoza – she rather liked how _fiancée_ sounded – and only got of her and moved to the bottom of the couple still in the sleeping bags. She positioned herself between their legs, patting Marcus’s familiar legs to open, so she could fit between them and then pulled down Callie’s underwear, leaving butterfly kisses down her legs.

“You’re so wet, Cece,” Abby told her, as she held her hips in a position where she could touch her more comfortably.

“Abs… please… I need you.”

“Say it again, Callie.”

“I need you, Abby,” and that was all the push she needed.

Abby hadn’t done this in a long time, so she went slowly and attentively, listening to her moans and groans, relearning what she liked and remembering things from the last. Callie’s moans got louder and she kept pushing harder into her tongue, while Abby had one hand on Marcus’s leg for leverage, the other tried to held her place, with Marcus’ own hand, on top on her, helping her; but Abby could also feel Marcus getting harder, still in his boxers, but she could feel the bulge against her face and neck, and every time she moved she could use his lower groans as well.

“Kane, please don’t come in your pants. You’re not in highschool anymore,” she heard Diyoza say with a laugh, in the middle of various groans. “Even if you and Callie were keeping it PG.”

“God, shut up, Charm. God, Abby, faster, please.”

“You can’t tell me to shut up,” she heard Diyoza say, and then Abby felt her pressing against her back – Abby couldn’t see what she was doing, but Callie’s moans got louder, and within seconds she was coming, surprinsing Abby with the intensity of her orgasm.

“God. That was not fair, Charm,” Callie murmured, resting on Marcus’ chest. “Abs, darling, thank you.”

“I haven’t done that in long time,” she said, raising to kiss Callie’s lips. “You taste so good,” she said, pulling back from the kiss. “Taste it, Marcus,” she said, offering him a kiss.

He pulled her deeper into the kiss immediately, somehow Callie still squished between them, but everything she could feel was his mouth, his tongue against hers, his hands holding onto her ass, and trying to trust into it.

“Now, Kane, you’re just fucking your girlfriend with mine in the middle. Why don’t we get to come inside someone?”

“Abby,” he said pulling back from the kiss.

“Don’t you want to try something new,” Diyoza asked.

“Abby, it is,” Callie spoke and they all moved apart, not letting Diyoza argue for anything else.

Abby was now left alone on top of Marcus, and quickly she pulled his underwear down and sank into him, moving slowly with him, getting groans out of his mouth.

“Can I kiss you again, Abby?” Callie asked from where she was now standing being kissed by her girlfriend.

“Yes, please.” They moved quickly to each other, their hands pulling each other close, holding each other, tracing patterns on each other’s backs and then turning their hands to please and massage each other’s breasts.

Diyoza was still to the side, looking and this time touching herself at the same time, until Abby heard Marcus speak again, calling Diyoza to him and before Abby knew it, she was on Marcus’ face and her hands were with Abby’s on Callie’s breasts.

They built some sort of rhythm together, Abby set it with Marcus, twisting her hips with him, he sometimes rose to meet her, but every time he did that Callie lost her footing from her position on his chest, it wasn’t all bad, pushing her body against Abby’s or Diyoza’s, moving between them, with kisses on her lips and kisses on her back, hands still moving around her, until Abby followed Diyoza’s lead, and inserted a finger inside Callie and giving special attention to her clit, while Diyoza set the pace.

The moans in the room got louder, all of them building to something, the sounds made Abby move quicker, turned on by hearing her name on Callie’s voice once again – hers and Diyoza’s coming as pleads interchangeable. And there was something unbelievable hot about hearing someone moan for Marcus to move faster, Marcus making someone like Diyoza completely lose control.

The sounds egged her on, and Abby was the first to come, letting her head fall onto Callie’s shoulder as her fingers stopped moving, but then Marcus started trusting harder. Diyoza holding Callie now.

“Kane, faster,” Diyoza pleaded. “Why are you stopping?” she was asking, “you too, Abby, move.”

Abby took the order and started moving again, looking at Callie’s face, seeing the way it was changing the way she was getting closer, and then Callie took Abby’s clit in her thumb as well, wanting her to come again, this time with Marcus.

“Callie, faster, please. He’s close.” Abby could feel Marcus getting closer, his movements more erratic, as she tried to regain some of the pace again.

“I know. I can just see his face when he comes – it was the only time he ever showed any emotion,” Callie spoke between long breaths. “You can come, Marcus, she’s close too.”

“So are you, babe, do you think you can come with Abby?” Diyoza asked to Callie’s neck, before starting to thrust her fingers faster.

“Please…”

Marcus was the first to come and by the look of Diyoza’s face she could feel the vibrations of his groans inside of her. And then Abby and Callie followed together, kissing again to quiet their moans into each other mouths, and let them come down like that as well. And then with sole focus on Diyoza, Marcus made her come as well, as she crashed into Callie’s back, marking her fingers into her shoulder.

“He’s good, Abby. His tongue knows what’s doing.”

“I know that,” she said with a laugh, pulling herself from Callie’s lips and from raising herself from Marcus, moving to the side to lie next to him, kissing him as Diyoza stood up.

“Let me kiss you,” she said, with a laugh, kissing away Diyoza’s juices, tasting her in his mouth, while he could still taste Callie in her, but she could still taste what Marcus always tasted like, with the touches of whisky.

“I love you,” he whispered as they pulled away from the kiss, and he brought her closer to him, her arms around his torso and his hands warm on her back.

“I love you too,” she whispered as well, “Did you have fun?” she asked him with a smirk.

“Yes, I did,” he said, answering her, now with a smirk of her own before pulling her in for another kiss – this time soft and long, the ones you shared on the armchair, near the fireplace.

“The rain is slowing down,” Callie’s voice popped their little bubble.

“It’s good here now,” Abby answered, “Lay down with us.” Abby laid herself back down, keeping his arms around her waist as he spooned around her. Callie took the place next to her, laying on her side, just like Abby remembered her always sleeping, and she could see Diyoza spooning behind her as well, her head peaking from behind her shoulder and her arms high on her torso, just under her chest.

Abby took Callie’s hand in hers, and they talked in whispers to each other, like they had done a lifetime ago, when they wanted to make sure that their parents didn’t hear them awake well past their bedtime.

“I missed this, Ab.”

“I know. I missed this too. I love you, Callie.”

“I love you too.”

The words weren’t new to them, they probably said it two days ago when they talked on the phone and said goodbye. The meaning and feelings hadn’t changed, but somehow it still felt different when they were lying together and naked. They loved each other, always had, always will, no matter how much she was in love with Marcus and she with Diyoza – it was just like knowing that Abby would always love Jake, but in this case, Callie was alive and here.

“You’re so beautiful,” Abby whispered, pushing a strand of Callie’s hair behind her ear, before moving her hand down her arm until she was holding her hand again and brought it to her lips, before holding it to her chest, their two hands interlocked, while her other rested on top of Marcus’ hands on her waist.

“The rain has stopped,” Callie whispered, kissing her shoulder, pulling herself (and Diyoza) closer to Abby.

“We’re good here.”

The fire was still burning a few feet away, Marcus and Diyoza’s soft and sleepy breaths could be heard in the room, and Callie and Abby’s voices remembered the past, of moments and passions they hadn’t talked about in a long time.


End file.
